


Babyface Ami

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chikan, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Mind Break, Molestation, Trains, Victim Blaming, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A written work based on the Sailor Moon h-doujin Babyface, with some obvious differences, including a different conclusion.





	Babyface Ami

Ami stood in the crowded train, one hand on the handrail and the other by her side, nervously shifting from foot to foot. After hearing the many recent reports of train molestations, the Senshi had decided to take action, using themselves as bait to find and punish the perpetrators. It only made sense to split up, not only to cover more ground, but also because a lone middle school female was a much more tempting target than a group. In fact, Ami had been the one to suggest the plan, but now she was regretting it. Her naturally timid nature was showing in full force in such a large crowd without any of her friends around. She could only hope she was not the one to find the molester.

Nevertheless, she was too earnest to do a halfway job. She had her miniskirt three quarters of the way up her thigh, showing much more leg than she was comfortable with, to present the most tempting target possible. Her naturally timid stance and totally lack of apparent defenses would further make her a target. It was no surprise when she felt a hand caressing her bare leg right up to the edge of her panties.

She closed her eyes, but resisted the urge to attack. This much could still be an accident, or a one-time forgivable offense. She needed to wait until the molester incriminated himself beyond defense before taking action. Unfortunately, the owner of the hand seemed to be in no hurry to do that. The hand remained where it was, raising her level of discomfort by the second. She was very, very unused to physical intimacy of any kind. The feel of human flesh so close to her nether regions was doing strange, unwelcome things to her body.

When the hand finally began to creep up inside her panties, which were beginning to get a bit damp, from sweat, no doubt, she could stand it no longer. She grabbed the hand around the wrist and attempted to yank it forward, exposing the molester to the judgement of the crowd. But instead, another hand grabbed her own wrist and squeezed until she released, then yanked it up to join the other on the handrail. She was so surprised she didn't even react when a pair of cuffs snapped into place around each of her wrists, locking them to the handrail. At least, not until it was too late.

She jerked on the cuffs and screamed. "Help! Help! I'm being attacked!" But she didn't get the reaction she was expecting. The crowd turned to look at her, but no one tried to help. Some laughed, and one man said "Oh, is that so." sarcatically, and it was then that Ami realized that there were only men on the car with her. A spike of fear shot through her spine.

"You didn't really think I was alone, did you?" Lips tickled her ear. The hand slipped up under her skirt and right inside her panties with no hesitation this time, carressing her bare bottom lovingly. "We can't have any interruptions for the kind of fun I've got planned for us."

"No." Ami whimpered. She had never felt so helpless in her life. She couldn't defend herself with her hands restrained, and she couldn't call for help when the only people to hear her were allies of her tormentor. She couldn't even stop the unwanted feeling rising in her core as the hand dipped lower, middle finger rubbing gently up and down her slit, becoming slick with juices.

"No? Are you sure?" The movements sped up. Her squirming did nothing to deter the groper. If anything, it seemed to encourage him. "Your mouth says no, but your body is telling me yes."

Ami squirmed harder. The feeling was unbearable now. She needed desperately to break the contact, but the fingers followed her relentlessly no matter how she gyrated. "Noooooo!" The protest could not stop the gushing of liquid soaking her panties as her inexperienced body was sent over the edge. A tear trickled down her face. There was laughter all around her.

"Wow, did she really cum that fast?"

"She's so horny! We caught a good one today!"

"Look at that puddle! This one's a gusher!"

Ami wiped her eye on her shoulder. "You got what you wanted. Just let me go." She begging in humiliation.

The groper chuckled. "Oh, we're not anywhere close to done. For one thing, I haven't even seen what these feel like yet."

She jerked hard on her restraints as a pair of hands pushed up her shirt and bra with no ceremony, immediately latching onto her naked breasts. Again, the groping was more gentle than she expected, and in no time at all a familiar feeling was rising within her. "Bigger than I expected." The man said admiringly. "You look like, what, a middle schooler? What's a middle schooler doing with breasts like these? You were made for this, weren't you?"

"Please, stop." She begged, crossing her legs as hard as she could to suppress the sensations shooting through her when fingers rolled her sensitive nipples over and over.

"Afraid you'll soak your panties again? Well, we can fix that." He didn't stop groping her breasts, but another pair of hands pulled the waistband of her panties out to first one side and then the other. With an audible snip snip they dropped uselessly to the floor. "There. That's better, isn't it? You won't need those anymore by the time we're through with you anyway."

Ami twisted and pulled, unable to escape those magic hands doing wonders to her previously untouched boobs, playing with her hardened nipples relentlessly until once again she shook with pleasure and liquid ran down her legs.

"Now...are you done?" She whispered without much hope.

"Don't be silly, girly! The main event starts now! Time to put that hole to good use."

"No, please! I'm a virgin! Not that, I'll do anything!" Ami began to fight in earnest, kicking and twisting with all her might.

"Whoa, calm your tits, girl! I tell you what, I'll cut you a deal." She stopped struggling so hard, which the man took to mean she was listening. "You know what a blow job is? I'll set you free, and if you do a good enough job on that, we'll let you go. How does that sound?"

Ami knew the concept of a blow job, and she also knew she didn't want anything like that in her mouth, but it couldn't be anywhere near as bad as having her cherry popped in public by some dirty old man. She gave a hesitant nod.

Moments later, her wrists were free of the cuffs and she was down on her knees facing her assailant. A zipper went down, and the first penis Ami had ever seen in her life flopped out of the pants to smack her in the face. "Well? Get to it, girl. Don't disappoint me, or you know what comes next."

Ami swallowed hard. It stank, and there was some disgusting liquid already leaking from the tip. It was repulsive...or it should have been. To her horror, she found some part of her actually wanted that thing in her mouth. The sight, the smell, it caused as much excitement in her as distaste. Her own desire increased her revulsion in a vicious cycle, but ultimately, she had no choice. She had already given agreement, and Ami was nothing if not a good girl.

Her mouth surrounded the tip, precum coating her tongue. The man made a little sound, but Ami didn't hear, lost in the strange flavor as she was. She swirled her tongue all around the appendage and sucked hard, trying to find more of the stuff.

"Fuck, she's a pro! Virgin, my ass! This chick really knows what she's doing!" The compliments wouldn't have made her happy if she had heard them, but Ami's full concentration was on the task at hand. Guided by the man's hands, she began moving her head up and down, taking the cock deeper into her mouth with every bob. Her hands went of their own accord to the man's balls, massaging them gently. He groaned his pleasure. "Can't...last...much...longeeeeeerrrrrr!"

A jet of delicious liquid filled Ami's mouth. She swallowed it without thinking, but as soon as she realized what she'd done, she turned her head aside in shame. "Was that good enough? Can I go now?" She begged.

"Well, see the thing is, girl...I lied. You ain't gettin' out of here until you take care of every man in the car, see?"

"No! You promised!" Ami shook violently.

"Yeah, but I'm a criminal. Besides, you lied too. You're no virgin. That was some grade A cocksucking, there. You're a little whore, aren't you? And if you get real honest with yourself, you don't want me to let you go. Do you?"

She shook harder. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yes. I do. Let me go. Don't do this to me."

"Nope. You're lying. You want my cock. You want all our cocks, you greedy little whore, and we're such nice guys, we'll give you what you want."

Ami shook her head violently side to side, sobbing deeply. The man took her by the arms and raised her to her feet. "Awww, none of that, now. Come on, up up up girly. If you cooperate, I'll make the first one nice and pleasant for you."

She couldn't even raise a protest when a pair of scissors came out, sending her skirt to join her ruined panties on the floor. The man hoisted her by her buttcheeks, now bared for the world to see, up to his own waist and lined his penis up with her virgin cunt. With a thrust and a pull, a grunt from him and a squeak of pain from her, he busted her hymen, plunging into her all the way to the hilt. A trickle of blood dripped down. In desperate need of comfort with the horror befalling her, Ami almost involuntarily wrapped her legs and arms around her rapist, molding her body to his.

"Ah, so you WERE telling the truth about being a virgin. Well, we'll make you glad you're not one anymore today."

The clearly very experienced man knew exactly what to do to draw the greatest pleasure from Ami's nubile body, handling her with the skill of an expert lover. The feel of her bare crotch hitting his over and over, his pubic hair kissing her hairless vagina again and again, was the best feeling she had ever had in her young life. Moans began to pour ceaselessly from her mouth, a giant orgasm building deep within her. He squeezed her bottom and spread the cheeks wide, allowing the many viewers to see far into her asshole, and momentarily silenced her moans by plundering the depths of her mouth with his tongue, even as his cock continued to plunder the depths of her lower mouth. The kiss, the sex, the squeezing of the butt, Ami could not hold up under the wave of sensations. She screamed her orgasm into his mouth, her body shuddering, rubbing her bared nipples into his chest. For the third time that day, cum squirted from her sacred hole to drip down to the ground below. This time, however, her own cum was not the only liquid in her cunt. The man buried his cock as deep as he could with a final thrust, emptying his balls into her womb.

"See? That was as good for you as it was for me, don't even try to tell me different."

Ami couldn't even reply. She just clung to him, shivering out the last few twitches. He lowered her carefully to the ground. "Prepare yourself, girly. That was just the beginning. There are a lot of guys in this car. You're going to have the time of your life."

She became a sex expert over the next few hours, learning hundreds of different positions, taking cocks in two and even three holes at a time. At some point, the rest of her clothes disappeared, which was fine. They would've been ruined anyway, she was covered from head to toe in sperm. Probably over thirty men in the car, and they had a go at her at least three times each. She got to know them by the feel of their cocks inside her, each one unique in the pleasure they brought her.

Shame built alongside desire. She learned that she was an insatiable cockslave, and it embarassed her to no end, but she could not deny her own cravings. The feel of two cocks slamming into her lower holes while she sucked on a third like a popsicle, of flying drops of cum landing all over her naked body from the masterbating watchers, had becomes something she could no longer live without.

At the end of the session, she found herself clothed again, minus the panties. The men filed out one by one. The last man, the one that had started it all, left her with a piece of paper with times and dates that the group comandeered the car. She knew without a doubt she was going to use it.


End file.
